


Calling Home

by MACRA



Series: Mystery Women of Republic City [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MACRA/pseuds/MACRA
Summary: Korra has news for her parents.





	Calling Home

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wandering in off of the street to get out of the cold, this takes place is in my superhero AU world, although there are no superheroics in this story itself. Spoilers for Mystery Women - Book 1 are minimal, and the only thing you need to know to make sense of this as a stand alone is that the general public doesn't know who the Avatar is.
> 
> For those of who have read Book 1, this started as part of final chapter. The problem was, it really didn't tie off any plot threads or provide useful foreshadowing. And the timing of when the scene made sense to me didn't fit. And the tone was a bit of a departure from everything else. So it ended up on the cutting room floor. But it amused me, so as an act of pure self indulgence I include it as a stand alone.

Korra looked at the telephone and admitted that she was finally out of excuses. Not that the excuses had been particularly good. True, first the arson spree and then the turf war in the wake of the surprise collapse of the Triple Threats had kept her busy as the Avatar. And she wasn't about to apologize for spending as much of her evening free time as possible with Asami. Et cetera, et cetera. The truth was, there were easily half a dozen times in the past few weeks where she'd been home at an hour where she could have called her parents in Harbor City and been sure of them answering. It was time to stop procrastinating.

She picked up the receiver and dialed the operator. "Yes, could I have long-distance, please. I'd like to call Harbor City in-. Yes, the one 'at the South Pole.'" She rolled her eyes. "The number is Glacier - 5408. Yes, I'll hold." She listened to the clicks of the connection being made.

Finally, she heard the phone start to ring. It took her parents long enough to pick up that she started to lose her nerve. Before it got bad enough for her to hang up, she heard the ring cut off and her mother's voice say "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom!" Korra said, trying to sound calm and cheerful.

"Korra! Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," she said soothingly. "I just… thought I'd call." She winced at her own evasion.

"Oh, Honey. You shouldn't have. Long distance is so expensive. You could just write." Korra suppressed a sigh. It had probably been half a year since her last letter home, so it was a fair comment. She just didn't like writing.

"Well, actually. There is something in particular I wanted to talk to you guys about. Some news I need to tell you." There she was. Committed at last.

"Just a minute," her mother said. "I'll call your father to the phone. Tonraq!"

In the background, Korra could hear her father yell back "What is it?"

"Come here. Korra's on the phone." There was a lot of rattling and scraping on the line. Korra had seen her parents share the phone enough times that she could picture it in her mind's eye. Her mother standing on a box and her father hunching over so they could both speak into the mouthpiece of the old wall mounted phone in the kitchen. "Go ahead, Korra," her mother said. "We're both on the line. What did you want to tell us?"

"OK. So here's the thing. I've met someone, and we're kind of dating right now. Well, not kind of. We are dating."

"Sweetie, that's wonderful!" her mother said. "What's his name?"

Korra took a deep breath before speaking. "Her name is Asami."

The pause on the other end was long enough to be noticeable. Then her father said, "Does she like boats?"

Korra raised her free hand to her temple and shook her head as she tried to process the question. "Huh?"

"Tonraq…" her mother said, sounding exasperated.

"What?" he said. "I always told you that when she started dating, I wouldn't shy away from asking the important questions."

"How on Earth is 'Does she like boats?' an important question?" her mother said before Korra could.

"The sea is in our blood. I'm not saying a relationship with a lubber wouldn't work, but you need to think ahead about this sort of thing."

"I don't believe this."

Korra leaned against the wall, a bemused smile starting to cross her face as she listened to her parents argue.

"OK," her father said, "so what do you think is an important question?"

"Oh, I don't know," her mother said sarcastically. "What about 'Does she make you happy?'"

"Well how is that sensible? It's the start of the relationship. The answer had better be 'Yes.' Is she going to call us and say 'Hi Mom and Dad, I've met this woman and she makes me desperately unhappy, so I decided to date her?'"

"There is," her mother said in a tone of great certainty, "something terribly wrong about how your mind works."

Korra had to put her knuckles in her mouth to keep from laughing over the phone. A brief silence fell on the line.

"Is Korra still there?" her father asked.

"I think we would have heard the click if she'd hung up," her mother said.

"I'm here," Korra answered. "I'm just enjoying the comedy routine. They'd love you guys on the radio. So, is this your sideways way of telling me I have your blessing?"

"Sweetie," her mother said. "Do you really need our blessing to do this?"

"No," Korra said.

"Good girl," her father murmured.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't still want it," she told them.

"So this woman…" her father began.

"Asami," Korra supplied.

"Asami. Does she make you happy? And you shut up now," he added.

"I didn't say a thing," her mother said innocently.

"Yes, Dad. She makes me terribly happy."

"Then that's all we need to know."

"We're happy for you, sweetheart," her mother added.

Korra let out a breath and leaned her head back against the wall, grinning. "Thanks. That really means a lot." She had a thought. "Oh, and Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be seeing her later tonight. I'll be sure to ask her if she likes boats."

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Asami loves boats. What are you thinking?


End file.
